The Start of Something New
by swagmoney
Summary: High school musical au. Destiel. Maybe Sabriel later on. I follow the plotline as best as i can, but there will be several changes.


**Hi! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I started writing this as a joke, so sorry if the writing gets a little sloppy at times, but it has really grown on me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the supernatural characters**

* * *

Cas tucked himself further into the armrest of the couch as he suppressed a chuckle at a particularly amusing passage in his novel. His eyes hungrily tore into the pages, so caught up in the life of the protagonist that he didn't hear his brother approach. In fact, he was so absorbed in the thickening plotline that he didn't notice right away that Gabriel had torn it away from him.

His bright blue eyes stared up desperately at him as he already began to feel the loss. "Wha-?"

He tossed the book aside carelessly, causing Cas to flinch. "Are you kidding me, Cas? It's New Year's eve! You should be out getting wasted and hooking up with a stranger. _Not _off somewhere alone, reading something that doesn't even have zombies in it."

The dark haired boy reached towards the novel lying haphazardly on the floor, but Gabriel kicked it further out of reach. "There's a party in the lounge. I want you to go."

The unfairness of the situation settled on his shoulders like the world's most uncomfortable blanket. His brother had forced him to go to the ski resort with him, when he should've been back home, with his heated blanket and large collection of books. He didn't even _like _snow. "But-"

Gabriel folded his arms in an adorable attempt to look menacing. "_Go!"_

As Castiel shuffled out of the room, he got the feeling that something big was about to happen.

Sweat dripped from Deans forehead onto his favorite shirt as he bounced the basketball a few times, allotting him enough time to focus and line up the shot just right. His sasquatch of a brother was doing his best to block him, but his shortage of breath gave away how tired he was. If Dean could only just stall him for a few more seconds…

Dean faked left and moved quickly in the opposite direction. As the ball fell in the basket with a soft swish, he smirked and cupped his mouth. "And the crowd goes wild!" he went on to mimic a crowds cheering, grinning triumphantly.

Sam put on bitchface #54 and was about to make a snarky comment when they heard their father approach the gym doorway. Dean beamed up at him. "Hey, Dad, did you see my killer shot?"

John didn't bother to acknowledge him. "Go wash up. There's a party down in the lounge, and I expect you both to be there. Understood?"

They both nodded respectfully, Dean looking crestfallen. "Yes sir." John made a small noise in the back of his throat and went back the way he came, probably to go find the bar.

Sam gave him a sympathetic look as they walked back to their room. "Hey, don't sweat it man. You know Dad can be a real dick sometimes."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Sammy." He playfully shoved his brother's shoulder. "But you sure aren't. I mean, did you see yourself out there?" He mockingly grimaced to emphasize his point.

The taller brother now sported bitchface #67. "Jerk," he mumbled.

"Bitch." Dean smirked up at him, their Dad long forgotten.

The din of adolescents laughing and messing around was enough to mask Castiel in this uncomfortable situation. He shyly pressed himself against one of the pillars littering the room and silently wished he had his book with him. He was in the midst of cursing not only Gabe, but every deity he could think of, when he was blinded by bright light. He didn't immediately register what was going on, but was shoved onto the stage for what he quickly realized to be karaoke nonetheless.

He tried to fight against the many pairs of hands forcing him forward. "I-I don't sing." He found sudden interest in his worn out converse as he pointedly avoided looking at whoever his partner was. He internally groaned when he heard the first few notes of the song trickle out of the speakers. _Seriously? _He shot at whatever god happened to be listening. _It just had to be Brittany Spears._

Castiel was about to walk off stage and go hide away in his room – facing an angry Gabriel couldn't be any worse than this – when he heard a voice next to him start singing along softly. Cas snuck a glance at his duet partner and discovered two things. One, he was singing a love song _with a guy. _

And, two, the guy was drop dead gorgeous.

He blushed and murmured the next verse into the microphone he didn't remember receiving, his voice gliding over the notes effortlessly as a result of years of practice in the church choir. By the time the chorus approached, the dark haired teen had worked up the nerve to shift his gaze from his shoes to the stranger standing next to him. The brunette's gorgeous green eyes twinkled mischievously as he grinned and playfully shimmied his shoulders.

"With the taste of your lips I'm on a rise," He crooned, his gaze never leaving Castiel's. Cas felt himself loosen up as he found comfort in goofy grin of this complete stranger. As his guard began to fall, his volume rose substantially, bouncing off of the thin walls. For the first time that week, he was truly enjoying himself.

In fact, it actually pained him when the song ended. As the crowd roared with applause, the two boys seemed to exist in their own world, still grinning like idiots. The brunette opened his mouth to say something but a group of obviously intoxicated teens stormed the stage, separating them from each other.

_Oh, God, _Cas thought as he found himself being pressed further and further into the throng of people, _why do you hate me?_

Sam couldn't contain his laughter as Dean approached him. "Great job up there, Deanie. You're a shoo in for the next season of American Idol."

Dean was too busy scouring the crowd to respond to his brother's teasing. "Did you see where he went?"

Confused by his odd behavior, the taller brother just stared back at him. "What are you talking about?"

He groaned in frustration. "The guy I was singing with. You know, my height. Dark, messy hair. Stunning blue eyes. Did you happen to notice where he might have gone?"

Sam smirked as realization dawned on him. "You like him, don't you?"

"Just shut up and help me find him."

Together they managed to push their way out of the party and into the resort lobby. Dean caught a glimpse of a boy in a tan trench coat among the group of people heading into the snow-filled night and quickly followed suit. Though he was assaulted by the frigid night air, he couldn't keep himself from smiling when he saw the dark-haired teen standing near a cluster of park benches. Putting on an extra layer of charm, he casually approached him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he murmured into the guy's ear, smirking when he saw him jump in surprise.

The boy seemed to relax when he saw who it was, and even grinned a little bit. "Hey, sorry, I didn't see you there."

He waved it off. "Nah, man, it's cool." Silence settled thickly between them, and for the first time in a while, Dean Winchester actually felt nervous. "So, um, I never caught your name."

"Castiel. And yours?"

"Well, Cas – is it alright if I call you Cas?" When he nodded, the brunette continued. "Well, Cas, my name is Dean Winchester."

Dean was shocked momentarily when Cas stuck out his hand, but chose to accept it. "Nice to meet you, Dean. I thought you sounded quite nice back there. Do you do this kind of thing a lot?"

"Make an ass out of myself? Oh yeah, all the time." Dean started to laugh at his own lame joke, but stopped when he saw Cas was simply looking at him, head cocked in confusion. "Nah, I'm not big on the whole singing thing. Although, my shower head is a very supportive audience."

This earned a small smile from Castiel. "Me neither. I was in the church choir when I was younger, and one Sunday they decided to give a solo. I got out there, took one look at the audience, and hurled all over the front pew."

The elder Winchester chuckled. "Well, I greatly appreciate you not puking all over me. I happen to like this shirt."

Cas grinned and winked. "And I happen to like you."

Both boys looked shocked at what he just said, but Dean was more delighted than anything. He reached into the back pocket for his cell phone. "Can I, um, get your number?"

The cockiness had faded from the other boy's feature, but the grin remained. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Sweet." He handed him the phone and waited nervously for him to input his contact information. _Oh god, what if he gives me a fake number? What if he thinks I'm a total idiot?_

Cas typed in his number and returned the cell, unaware of Dean's mental freak-out. "Here you go."

Dean grinned when he saw that Cas had not only put in his contact information, but had added in a little heart next to his name. "One last thing." The confusion was evident in his big blue eyes as the other boy held the phone in the air. "Say cheese!"

Right as the photo snapped, the people around them began to count down. "TEN!"

He grinned and looked down as the small, outdated screen. Cas looked every bit as flawless pixelated as he did in real life.

"NINE!"

They both seemed to realize why everyone was counting down, and looked up at each other.

"EIGHT"

_Should I kiss him? _Dean thought, as he watched the small smile grow a little bit on Castiel's face.

"SEVEN!"

_Shit, I really want to kiss him._

"SIX!"

_But what if he doesn't like me like that? _

"FIVE!"

"Cas!" Dean shouted over the growing din, closing the small distance between them.

"FOUR!"

Cas bit his lip and looked at him, apparently just as nervous as he was.

"THREE!"

Dean slung his arms around Castiel's waist, and pulled him close.

"TWO!"

_Fuck it._

"ONE!"

Their lips crashed together, the fireworks exploding between them bigger and brighter than the ones decorating the sky. Time itself seemed to stop out of respect for the wickedly awesome thing going on between them. Dean wished he could live in this exact moment for the rest of his life.

But, unfortunately, they both needed a little thing called oxygen.

When they came up for air, they just looked at each other, completely speechless.

"Holy shit," Dean muttered, and began to kiss Cas's exquisite jawline, completely oblivious to the fact that they were standing in the middle of a considerably large crowd of people.

Cas threw his head back and moaned, allowing him to nibble on a spot just below his ear. He pulled Dean back up and kissed him roughly, stopping only to whisper in his ear. "If you don't stop, I'm going to have to bend you over right here, right now."

He bit back a groan. "Fuck, Cas." He looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, expecting to see them as lust blown as his own surely were. However, Dean was startled to see that his expression had shifted to alarm.

"I have to go," He said, hurriedly. When he saw the hurt in Dean's face, he cupped it gently and kissed his nose. "I promised my brother I'd meet him at midnight. He's probably worried."

Dean grinned, relieved that he hadn't offended him in some way. "Yeah, I should probably go find Sammy and wish him a Happy New Year."

Castiel waved awkwardly as he turned to go. "See you later, Dean."

He watched him go, and smiled to himself. "See ya, Cas."

* * *

**Please please please review! I hope you have an amazing day, cutie pie uwu**


End file.
